Code Geass R3birth
by The World Needs Bloody Heroes
Summary: The world is thrown into turmoil when a new menacing figure appears, threatening to reveal the truth behind Lelouch and Suzaku's great illusion. This anarchist also claims to know the truth behind the origins of The Power of Kings: Geass. Lelouch must rise to become Zero once more and obliterate the one that has the power to destroy everything he had created! 'Rebirth is at hand.'
1. Introduction: The Fall

Introduction - The Fall

It was a fine, crisp night on the ocean, as a large and crowded cruise liner wandered slowly with no apparent destination. In the sky, the moon was full and bright, with the stars randomly dotted in the darkness of space, shining beautifully so that all the world could behold their splendour. The only noise was that of the ocean, and the many conversations both above and below the decks of The Pelican; the United Empires' pride and joy of the seas.

On the ship, the wine was flowing, and friendly chatter filled the air. Among those who were talking was a wheelchair-bound woman, accompanied by a mysterious masked individual.

"So, tell me, Zero, how long has it been now?" The woman asks, softly.

Her faceless companion, Zero, chuckles lightly. "You know how long it has been, Nunnally. Why are you asking me something which you already know the answer to?"

"Because," She smiles, "I want to be sure you haven't forgotten."

"How could I…" Zero starts, his sentence becoming quieter until he stopped. "Do you think it was worth it?" He questions as he looks around the giant ballroom they were situated in.

Nunnally follows his gaze and, upon seeing all the happy (And also drunk) faces, she knows her answer. "Of course. There was sadness and sacrifice, but you must ask yourself: How many lives have been spared?" Zero turned to her again, intent to hear her words. "In just these ten years, hundreds upon hundreds of lives have been saved from war and poverty. The world is finally at peace. Even if my brother's pla-"

"Nunnally!" Zero interrupted with an ushered voice. "Not here."

Nunnally turns to Zero, annoyance in her eyes. "Then when? When will everyone finally know the truth? When will I be able to mention my own brother's name without others scowling?" Zero goes to grasp her shoulder, but Nunnally shakes him off. "No! NO! I am tired of this! Tired of all the lies and deceit! It was worth it, yes, and I don't care about speaking of him in front of or with others, but you, his conspirator, won't even talk to me about him! It's impossible! It's just…!" Nunnally realizes that all of the partygoers in the room had gone silent, fixing their attention on her. She looks to Zero, but gets only a shrug. For her, that was the last straw. "I need some air." She declares before making her way through the large crowds, towards the exit.

Zero raises his hands apologetically. "Forgive me, ladies and gentlemen. It would seem the Empress is rather upset. Please, return to having a pleasant time." And, just like that, the buzz entered the room again, with everyone returning to whatever it was they were doing.

Going after Nunnally, Zero is stopped by a polite Schneizel, who bows politely.

"Master Zero? It would seem security is having trouble with some of the engineers down below. What action would you recommend?" Schneizel informed him.

"Are they being violent?"

Schneizel shakes his head. "No. Just rowdy."

"Then give them some cold drinks. Maybe that will help them cool down." Zero orders.

"At once, Master Zero." Schneizel bows once more before taking his leave, giving Zero time to find Nunnally.

Searching all of the interior rooms and areas, Zero deduces that Nunnally must be at one other place: The starboard deck. And, as expected, she was, indeed, there; gazing out to the stars.

"Nunnally?" He calls, almost whispering. She turns to see who it is, but then quickly shoots her head back around. "Nunnally please…Let's not fight."

"Then let's not talk." She hisses, instantly.

"Come on," He moans, "this isn't like you."

"And this isn't like you!" She counters, finally turning to the man who is now leaning on the railing next to her. "Ever since you became Zero, you've just…just…"

Zero tilts his head. "Just what?"

"Become engrossed by it. Almost as if you're obsessed with that darn mask! A part of me thinks you've become power hungry-!"

"That is not it!" He stops her, shouting angrily. "I'm not-I'm not _him_."

Nunnally stares once again towards the stars. "You daren't even speak his name. Why is that? Anger? Hatred? Or is it shame?" This seems to touch a nerve, as Zero instantly tenses up. "That's it, isn't it? You're ashamed of not having more faith in your friend. In _Lelouch_."

"Please, Nunnally," Zero starts quietly, "Don't speak that name…"

"Why not? Do you hate him?" She questions.

"No."

"Resent him?"

A long pause. "No."

Nunnally raises a cynical eyebrow. "Then what is it?"

"I…don't know."

There's an awkward silence, before Nunnally mutters, "The other part of me feels that, in your own way, the reason you never take off that mask is because you miss him; it's your own way of remembering him."

"I…I guess it is." Zero responds.

Nunnally's face lightens up slightly. "Suzaku…can we…talk about it some time? About him?"

Zero, or Suzaku, nods. "Certainly. But not now, okay? We have a party to oversee."

Nunnally nods happily. "Alright. Will you accompany me back in?" Suzaku performs an overly-exaggerated bow, making Nunnally laugh. "And when this is done, we can go away for a week. Just you and me, in secrecy, where you can show your face."

"I'd like that, Nunnally." Suzaku smiles behind his dark mask.

Suddenly, gunshots are heard, and an alarmed Nunnally gasps, "Suzaku!"

"Wait here, Nunnally!" He tells her as he heads back into the ship. As he navigates the enclosed hallways and corridors, jumping down the last few steps of each staircase, Suzaku hears more and more gunshots, with petrified screams seemingly emitting from the very walls.

As he goes to make a final turn around a corner, something fast and blunt hits him in the face, rendering him unconscious.

When he starts to come to, Suzaku feels himself being dragged along the floor by his arms. As his vision starts to clear, he realizes that the gunshots have stopped, and the cries for help had turned into distant sobs and whimpering. He's able to make out two men pulling him along by his arms, with his legs hanging loosely behind him, following like a tail. Then, he recognizes where he is: The deck leading to the bridge. As he's pulled along the wooden floor, he sees a tall and muscular man standing atop the bridge's roof.

"Guests!" The man calls, his voice somewhat amplified. "Ladies and gentlemen…today is a very special day. For today is the day in which you, the people, will learn the true identity of your saviour: Zero!" Gasps can be heard resonating from the crowd. "I know…I know it's hard to believe. But I assure you that I speak no lies, for, as you can see, Zero…is right here!" He gestures towards Suzaku, who was now being lifted to the man's level. One of the men dragging him also climbs atop the bridge, and grasps a barely conscious Suzaku around the neck. "Now, as you all are aware, this is the man responsible for the death of The Demon King - Lelouch vi Britannia - the very being that oppressed you! Zero was also the arch nemesis of Lelouch's personal guard; the Knight of Zero. Who was that, you ask? Why, that man's name was Suzaku Kururugi. The very same Suzaku Kururugi who murdered his own father in cold blood in order to avoid his home country, Japan, from going to war with the once great and glorious Empire of Britannia! The treacherous Kururugi died at the hands of one of the resistance, whose name escapes me."

"No…you can't-!" Suzaku tried to speak, but was hit, viciously, over the head by the man behind him. It was then that he felt his arms and legs being tied as he was placed in a kneeling position, so that he was in full view of the hostages on the starboard deck below. He searched for Nunnally, but couldn't find her anywhere.

"But what if I told you that this peace, this purity, was nothing but a lie? A hoax orchestrated by a very intellectual individual? Would you believe me? Of course not, of course not." The man stops for a second, halting from his pacing of going backwards and forwards, and raises his hand. "Though, I do have proof. For, the man beside me, is neither the true Zero or a hero in any form. Instead, he is a traitor; a reject. Hated by his own people. He is an outcast. He is…" Then, the man approaches Suzaku. It is here that Suzaku sees that, just like him, this man also wears a mask, only that it is strange, as if it is providing oxygen or has some other use. Then, rather roughly at that, the man removes Zero's mask, and finishes, "…SUZAKU KURURUGI!"

Everyone seems to let out a great cry, and the man proceeds to toss the mask of Zero overboard.

"Now, I will give you, Zero, a chance to show yourself! If not, then I will kill The Empress of Britannia! And I can assure you, it _will _be slow and painful! You have twenty days!"

"You bastard! I'll kill you! I swear I will tear out your heart and-!" It's then that Suzaku is gagged and picked up, with weights being attached to his legs. He then sees a man holding a camera below. '_This…was all just an act to him? That monster!_'

"This…is just the beginning." The man concludes, pulling out a firearm and shooting Suzaku in the stomach before the men throw him over the side of the boat. Machine guns are heard firing, their light setting the night ablaze. And Nunnally…Nunnally is nowhere to be found…

**AUTHOR:**

**Obviously, this isn't the greatest introduction to a fanfic ever, but I hope it gets the job done! This is just the introduction, with many chapters to come, so expect twists and turns that stick to typical Code Geass tradition! I decided to write this story because, for me, Code Geass needs one final act before it's true curtain call! Many more characters will be appearing soon, so keep an eye out for an update!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter One: Fall of Peace

Chapter One - Fall of Peace

_Eight Months Earlier…_

The day was bright and glorious; The air calm and tranquil. For miles, there was nothing but green fields and golden crops. However, lying somewhere in these fields was a river. It was long, curved and flowed for miles. Hidden from passers by, alongside the river, was a cottage - Small and compact, yet there was a sense of comfort surrounding it. Anyone who saw it could guess that it was made by an amateur, not a professional, for it's walls were cracked, and the roof made, messily, of straw. The windows had thin glass with wooden frames that, upon being touched, would give almost anyone a splinter. It was of rectangular shape, with a small well attached to the side.

Indeed, there was nothing spectacular in it's architecture. Yet, as mentioned before, there was some strange comfort in it's simplicity, as though it was a testament of safety and peace. Though there was something contrasting this; A loud voice echoed from within, shouting.

It said, "You're ridiculous! All the food…Gone! Poof! Just like that! Really, you're going to get fat."

"Ah," A female voice started, "But who is it that had to end up repairing this place?"

"That's-!"

"Me." The female interrupted, with a somewhat arrogant tone.

The original voice sighed, and it's bearer walked from the house to the well, outside. It was a man; Young in appearance and of a slim build. His hair was rather long and had a jet black colour. Accompanying these features were his eyes: Dark and cold, yet bearing a hint of kindness. This man was Lelouch. At this time, that was his only name, though it had once been Lamperouge, and had vi Britannia before that.

Following suit was the one who had argued with him; A young girl, at least in appearance, who had green hair and mesmerising ember eyes. Indeed, her facial expression countered this, as it was lazy, so too was her body language. She allowed her arms to hang loosely, and her legs to almost drag. However, there was no denying her strange, unique beauty. Once referring to herself as C.C., she later revealed her name to be Elizabeth, though Lelouch already knew this - He learnt it when she had rescued him from Britannia's 'White Knight' - Suzaku Kururugi - during the Battle of Narita.

"You know I'm no good at all that physical stuff." Lelouch said, as he lowered the bucket he had been carrying down the well.

"Of course." Elizabeth smiled. "But that doesn't pardon you for allowing me to do all the work."

Lelouch frowned. "_All_ the work? I made the plans."

"_I_ fixed the roof and well." Elizabeth pointed out.

"I advised you."

"You ordered me."

"I brought the food."

"I _bought_ the food."

"I cooked."

"I cleaned."

"I dusted."

"I…" Placing a finger to her lip, Elizabeth tried to think of something to equally match his. "Touché." She concluded, unable to find anything worthy to bring up.

Having lifted the bucket from below the well, being full of water, Lelouch carried it into the cottage. "Also, remember who has to go and meet the farmer for the food. It's a good few miles, you know! And I'm going alone."

Elizabeth placed her hand on his shoulder. "But, I could-"

"_Alone_." Lelouch glared, making Elizabeth remove her hand. "After all, you'd eat it all before we got back, and I can't have that. We need to ration, Elizabeth. You know what rationing means, right?"

She crosses her arms as she sits at a small, wooden table. "Excuse me, but who's been immortal for the longer period of time?"

Lelouch sighed hopelessly, preferring not to answer. But Elizabeth continued to stare at him, and so he admitted, "You…"

"Which means who's been alive for the greater amount of time?"

"…You…" Lelouch groaned.

"So, of course I know what it means!" Elizabeth declared. "Don't try to make me feel guilty for satisfying my hunger. If anything, you should take a page from my book; You're getting even skinnier!"

"Why, thank you for noticing, Miss Obvious." He said, sarcastically.

"_Mrs_ Obvious. Please." She corrected.

This made Lelouch smile warmly. He loved it when she was like this. Though some would call it arguing, it was more along the lines of bickering - A playful bit of banter between a married couple who merely wanted to pass the time.

"Alright…" He started, sweetly. "I'll be off now. Just behave while I'm gone, okay? I'll be back in a few hours."

And with that, he kissed her on the forehead and walked to the doorway, only to stop and turn to look at her once more. She was smiling happily at him, her gorgeous eyes looking into his. Even now, after years of it being just the two of them, neither of their love ever waned; They were devoted to eachother - Both from the duty and desire to.

After setting off, it took Lelouch about an hour to reach the dirt path that lay beyond the cottage. Before long, he made it to the farmer whom he had managed to convince into giving him food for a discount price. Many would still believe he had the power of Geass, could they have seen him.

'_Geass…' _He thought to himself, coming to an abrupt halt on his way back. Staring into the distance, toward the setting sun, he felt a tinge of nostalgia. _'These fields…One would think they weren't in Japan, with all it's cities. I'm so close to them. Nunnally. Suzaku. Ohgi.' _As he pictured all the faces he knew, one remained the most prominent. _'…Kallen…' _Guilt flooded through his body, suddenly, and he found himself glaring at the ground. _'I left you alone, when everyone else had someone, or something, to care for…I…I only hope you found something…' _Looking again towards the sun, Lelouch remembered when she had kissed him, right before he had betrayed her one final time. _'I only hope you found something new to fight for.' _

Then, Lelouch thought of Elizabeth, and how he and her had managed to salvage a life for themselves, despite being outcasts. At some point in his life, Lelouch had wanted children, but with Elizabeth being as old as she was, that seemed impossible. Still, he was happy, and that's all that mattered.

Then, Lelouch turned around, heading back towards his home and the woman he loved.

As he was making his way there, a strange smell filled his nostrils. It was smoke. He looked up and saw, further away, a grey mist rising into the sky. Then it hit him - The smoke…It was coming from his home!

The fear in him caused his legs to enter a sprint, and he was soon merely yards away from the cause of the fire. He ran with all his might, and could see the flames clearly in the night.

"Elizabeth?" He called. "Elizabeth!" Receiving no reply, he allowed himself to become engulfed in flames, jumping into his burning home. Though he and Elizabeth were immortal, pain was still an issue. He felt the burning sensation one would, and it served as a reminder that being immortal didn't mean you were invincible.

He scanned the room for any signs of Elizabeth, to no avail.

"Elizabeth…" He said, only then catching a glimpse of her. "Elizabeth!" Rushing to her aid, he found her laying on the floor, in a corner. Her arms and legs were clearly broken, and her head had received a bludgeoning, causing her to become unconscious.

Lifting her from the ground, Lelouch saw that the doorway was now completely blocked by the flames, but there was no other way out! So, summoning up enough courage, he ran straight through the crackling fire! The flames felt as though they were piercing his skin, like daggers intent on ending his existence. He then jumped out of the doorway, landing on his back upon the grass, with Elizabeth atop him.

"Ugh!" He winced, the burns being rather severe. Gritting his teeth, he turned over, laying Elizabeth on the ground as he knelt beside her. "Elizabeth…?" He asked, brushing back her hair. "Elizabeth?" He asked again, with more urgency. No reply. Lelouch's eyes widened, and he felt his worry rising to even greater heights. "Elizabeth!" He started to shake her. "Please Elizabeth…Wake up…" No reply. "Wake up." No reply. "Wake up!"

Then, Lelouch felt it…Someone was watching. Going to turn around, he heard the snapping of twigs. SMACK! Something hit his head, but didn't render him unconscious. Instead, he was dizzy, and felt something grab him by the arm and drag him towards the river.

Being brought to his knees, he managed to make out numerous figures among the flames. One stood out the most. He was bigger, his physique greatly impressive, and a strange mask mantled on his head. The man walked towards Elizabeth's body and knelt beside it.

"Elizabeth, you say?" The man asks, looking to Lelouch, and then down to Elizabeth. "So that's her name." Lelouch struggled in vain. "Elizabeth…" The man whispered, as he began to nudge her slightly. "Elizabeth…Elizabeth. Elizabeth, you're boyfriend needs you."

"_Husband!_" Lelouch hissed.

The man turned his attention back to Lelouch once more. "Really? I didn't know that." He stared at Elizabeth again. "How lovely." The man looked to her legs, and started to stroke them, slowly. "Now, I wonder what would happen if-"

Lelouch broke free, due to rage, and ran for the man. "You bastard-!" He too was interrupted, as a sharp pain could be felt in his right arm. As he fell, Lelouch saw…Blood. Blood was everywhere, and his arm…It was gone!

Hitting the floor, he cried out in pain. Someone had cut off his arm…A man holding a machete. He made his way to Lelouch and-

"No!" The masked man stopped the attacker. "Leave him! We need him alive, not in pieces." The armed man backed away, only for the leader to stand where he had. "I'm going to show you something…And I want you to remember it." The man walked to Elizabeth again, and knelt behind her head. Placing his hands on the sides, Elizabeth's body suddenly started to spasm. Then, she screamed.

"Stop!" Lelouch demanded, trying to crawl to them. "Stop! Please! You're hurting her!"

"Correction!" the man cackled. "I'm _killing _her!" Lelouch continued to claw into the ground, hopelessly. "How does one kill an immortal? Simple! You obliterate them from the inside out!"

And then, with one final, ear piercing scream, Elizabeth was set alight; Her body burning…

"NO!" Lelouch reached for her, but the man kicked his hand away.

Before long, she was nothing but ash, and Lelouch could do nothing but stare…

"Like a witch to the stake…" The man commented. Then, he clasped his hands around Lelouch's head. Voices and images flashed in his mind! A million sensations could be felt coursing through his body, paralyzing him. The man proceeded to lift Lelouch with his arms, as he started to make his way to the river. "_Never smile at a crocodile…" _He sang, holding Lelouch above the water. The monster muttered, "Goodbye, Lelouch….For now." Being released, Lelouch felt the water surround him. Death had finally caught up with him, it seemed.

As his body floated downstream, Lelouch could hear a faint voice calling.

'_Lelouch…'_

**AUTHOR:**

**It's finally here: Chapter One! Sorry for the delay, college has been a pain - Plus, was waiting for the reviews to hit fifteen, since I thought that it would be great for the introduction itself to reach such a high number! Selfish, I know. But really, thanks for all the positive feedback for the story so far, and the next chapter will be arriving sooner than this one has. So, Lelouch is back! Let me know what you think and…**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
